Distractions
by silly pancake22
Summary: Babs and Dick had been pushing their feelings aside to avoid becoming "distracted" from their heroic duties. But the time has come to let go of their fears and admit their true feelings for one another. Its good I promise, it involves a hot tub :


Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) and Dick Grayson (Nightwing/Robin)

Distractions

Time: About 10:00 p.m in Gotham city. The summer air was neither windy or cold, it was humid, but warm. Wayne manor sat high on its hill over looking the city and shining brightly under the moon.

Barbara Gordon was physically exhausted from spending the whole day following dead end clues on a wild goose chase after Two Face. None of their detective work had paid off, and it had already been three straight days of hard work with no result.

She was tired, hungry, sore, and agitated. But mostly, she just needed to relax. Her muscles were tense from putting up with Batman's enigmatic attitude all day, and Alfred hadn't helped her out very much. Dick was out doing most of the 'hands on' work. Beating up street scum for any tips they could give on Two Face's whereabouts.

Barbara disappeared into her room, finally managing to catch a break from Bruce. She quickly changed out of her costume and into her swimsuit. Her swimsuit was a bright yellow bikini with a black bow on the front. She slipped on the bikini as fast as she could and covered up with a baggy sweatshirt and a short skirt. She snuck through the hallways and tried to remain out of sight until she could make it down to the hot tub in the back yard.

Dick happened to have just returned to the manor just moments before and saw Barbara mischievously making her way down to the hot tub. His window had a clear view of the hot tub, so he knew for sure that was where she was going. Dick, quickly changing out of his own costume and into a pair of blue hawaiian print swim trunks and a tee shirt, ran down the hallway after her.

Barbara, who was already far ahead of him, not knowing she was being followed, made it down to the pool area, the blue lights under the water calmed her mind. As she stepped out of her skirt and pulled off the sweatshirt, she tested the temperature of the water with her finger. It was steaming hot, just the way she liked it. She walked over to a nearby control panel and turned a knob which started the jets in the hot tub and turned on the bubbled. Barbara walked down the steps of the hot tub and into the hot relaxing waters. She faced outwards, and laid her head on the ledge of the pool, closing her eyes and unwinding, letting go of all her stresses.

Her silence was broken when she heard footsteps walking towards her. She was sure it must have been Bruce or Alfred coming to scold her about slacking off instead of working. Barbara's eyes shot open. But only to see Dick standing there, holding a towel and standing there in his swim trunks. His toned muscles were in full view and Barbara was, to say the least, pleased.

"Care if I join you?" He shot her a sly smile

"Like it would stop you if I did?" She rebutted.

Shaking off her cold words, Dick stepped into the water and took a seat next to her. They faced opposite directions. Unknowingly, it was because, in both cases, they had an agreement with Bruce to maintain a strictly professional relationship with one another. So the attractions they clearly had for each other were to be pushed away. So often times when the two of them talked, they didn't talk face to face...

Dick let out a heavy sigh. and ran is wet fingers through his hair. Barbara allowed the steam to brush up onto her face as she inhaled it.

"Rough day?" She asked simply.

"Yep." His said, keeping his answers short. "Didn't get much on Two Face."

"Figured..." She shrugged "Dunno what he's up to yet..."

"And Bruce?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Still working, hard as ever." Sh danced her fingers on the tile surrounding the pool.

"He'll figure it out soon enough then..." He nodded, thinking he had brought an end to the topic.

"Less work for me..." Barbara said coldly.

Her tone shocked Dick a bit. She was always the hard worker, she was always the one who was ready to prove herself, no matter how much work...

"Whadya mean?" She had peaked his curiosity.

"I mean I am sick and tired of working these endless days, I need some time to myself, without Bruce nagging at me all day..."

"I hear you!" He agreed, stretching his arms out, resting his elbows on the edge of the tub.

"And he is always saying how I will never be a good hero because I have to many..."

"Distractions" They said in unison.

Shocked how the other read their thoughts, they finally turned to look at one another.

Barbara let out an embarrassed smile, perhaps she had said too much.

"He always tells me that being a hero means your only love is for the city you protect. Any other love is foolish..." Dick looked down into the waters with a sad look filling his eyes.

"Sounds like the same thing he told me..." Barbara brought her gaze back to Dick's body, his arms had scars from previous battles, the same one he has always had.

But she had her eye on a new wound, with fresh blood deep within it still.

"What happened to you?" She asked, pointing her finger to his deep cut.

"Just a little run in with with the Mad Hatter while on the chase today."

Barbara became confused, never in Gotham history have those two villains ever been associated. So this was strange, but Barbara had other things on her mind, she had Dick on her mind, how handsome he was, how strong he was... did she mention handsome? Because if there was one thing Barbara was sure of, is that Dick Grayson was the finest man in Gotham city. She secretly always knew this, but she hadn't thought of it much until now... Because it was always one of those... distractions.

"But it doesn't hurt.." He assured her. "Not as bad as my back, I think I pulled a muscle..." He said rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Here let me see.." Barbara said turning Dick's back to her and replacing his hands with her own.

She rubbed his neck muscle with the pads of her fingers, circling the bones and muscles of his body.

He rolled his head around, relaxing his tense muscles and allowing her better access to the source of his pain.

She was applying pressure to all of his known pressure points, releasing endorphins. He let out a soft moan. After what had seemed like an eternity crammed into seconds, Dick zoned back into reality. His back pain was gone, and his neck felt as if it was melted into her hands.

Dick turned his head towards her, with a dazed look in his eyes, and gave her a small glance.

"I thought you had fallen asleep..." She whispered.

"You have some magic fingers there..." He said, rubbing his now pain free neck.

"You're wound is bleeding again.." She said, examining it, the scab had been washed away, and the wound was deep.

"It must be the chlorine.." He stated.

Barbara scooped up some warm water in her hands and washed it over the wound. Washing away all of the red blood and cleaning his stained skin. And before turning to face him again, she kissed the wound lightly with her lips.

It was obvious to Barbara that she shouldn't have done that, it broke her promise to Bruce, her promise to not fall for Dick and give in to her feelings for him... It was plain to see from the very beginning, the very day they met that they had feelings for each other. Secret feelings... But all of a sudden, secret feelings weren't good enough for either of them, not anymore.

She looked up at Dick's face. He was staring down at her with his eyes wide open and full of surprise.

Surprise quickly turned to passion. Dick suddenly felt the need to display all of the feelings he had been holding back...

He reached out his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. He pulled their faces into each other. Connecting their lips and taking in her sweet skin, exploring her mouth.

Barbara raised her hands to embrace his luscious locks, she pulled him deeper into the kiss until it had seemed that there lips had molded together. The broke the kiss to face each other. Both of them shot a childish smirk at the other. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time..." Dick stated with an embarrassed laugh. "Me too." She nodded, rubbing her arm nervously.

"What do you think Bruce would say?" Dick looked over at her.

"Probably something like 'Foolish! Ignorant children! Always getting distracted!'" She laughed, even though she was well aware that it wasn't a joking manner.

Dick let out a heavy sigh. "But... was it worth it?" He shot her a 'puppy dog' face.

She met his gaze and let out a huge smile. "Yeah, it definitely was."

He leaned in to kiss her again, this time softly, only brushing her lips for a moment.

She returned the kiss and took a deep breath it. "So what happens now?" She shrugged

"I don't know, but I don't want to be forbidden to kiss you anymore..." He said, letting his feelings of disappointment flood out.

"Me either... Do you think we could talk to Bruce?" A glimpse of hope lit up her eyes "Maybe he'll-"

"He won't." Dick blurted out. The hope in her vanished.

Barbara sank down deeper into the water. Dick reached out his hand over hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But what does it matter what he thinks?"

His words sent a shock through Barbara's body! It always mattered what Bruce thought, always!

"If we have feelings for each other then we should express those feelings, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks." He straightened his spine, his feelings for her had given him a new found confidence.

Barbara was swayed by his reassurance and wrapped her arms around his muscular torso as she buried her face in his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, stroking her shoulder tenderly.

Little did they know that they were being examined by Bruce and Alfred from the upstairs hallway.

"They should be working..." Bruce scowled

"They need a break Master Wayne, they have been run down for days now." Alfred gazed down at the two with a sort of inner happiness that they had discovered their affection for one another.

"This can only end badly, Alfred." Bruce rested his hands on the window pane and sunk his head down.

"Bruce, they are not children any longer, I believe that they are mature enough now to find a balance between work and play, don't you?" Alfred cocked his eyebrow up at the distressed man before him.

Bruce sighed in defeat, in the back of his mind he had seen how unavoidable this day was for a long time. "I hope your right..." With that, Bruce Wayne walked back down towards the Batcave to continue his work on hunting Two Face. "Alfred, just be sure that this little crush of theirs doesn't interfere with their heroic duties."

Alfred took one last look at the two young heroes below, he let out a small smile and turned away.

Dick and Barbara had gotten out of the hot tub to dry off. Dick had noticed that Barbara hadn't thought to bring down a towel so he graciously wrapped his own towel around her shoulders, wrapping his strong arms around her, hugging her tightly. He leaned his mouth down to her ear "Thank you for being such a wonderful distraction" He whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

Oh yes, I know it was cheesy, but hey! I'm on a good fluff-story role here. So just go with it! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
